


Dead Mom (Reprise)

by Maxbell9



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Deviates From Canon, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Juno is a bad mom, Light Angst, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbell9/pseuds/Maxbell9
Summary: Beetlejuice reprising Dead Mom after, well, his mom dies via sandworm.I cut it short bc reprises don't tend to be as long as the original songs, but hopefully it still makes sense.A warning, I don't know how to write songs, I just tried to make it seem semi decent.This is also written with like, the idea of Beetlejuice rejoining the Deetz/Maitland family so it is canon divergent, though you could probs think about it in the musical's canon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Dead Mom (Reprise)

You were my pain   
My desperation  
And I'm your bane  
Your strange creation   
You smacked my hand  
And screamed unending  
Now life's so grand  
And they all see me!  
Now I seem to fit!  
Mama, this is it!  
Are you receiving?  
I've got something to believe in,  
Cause you're done!

Finally my soul can run!  
Now I can move forward,  
Cause I lost you as a mom!

Mama can you see the signs  
All I've got is hope and time  
Your plan failed, I'm not ignored, and you were so wrong!

No more playing momma's game  
I got a place now, that won't change!  
You'll never again get to scream my name,  
Dead Mom!


End file.
